


Proper payment

by sarnath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, robo!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarnath/pseuds/sarnath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar wants something in return for helping out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper payment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an answer to a comment in an anonmeme after seeing the preview of _Caged Heat_. So yeah. But as I'm uploading all my fic, I thought I might as well include this, heh.
> 
> As always, any and all Criticism and critique welcome!

The smell of leather is strong as the thick belt is pressed against Sams lips once more.

"Bite down. Or this will be... unpleasant." 

The slight change in Castiel's wording makes him shiver, hyper-aware of the twinges of pain still running through him from the earlier intrusion into his body. But he obeys. The taste fills his mouth, and he closes his eyes to savour the unease and excitement contending for dominance in his mind, while two pairs of strong hands pushes him off the chair to kneel on the cold, bare floor. 

"Hold him down. You can have him afterwards if you want." 

Sam hardly knows this voice, this being who seems to know Cas so well, and who had agreed to help them. Who had looked at him with hard, hungry eyes as he named his price. 

"You will prevent his body from being damaged." 

Castiel, conscientious as ever. Dean had exploded when Cas gave Balthazar his permission, but Sam could see no reason to refuse. He hadn't had the time to satisfy his sexual needs as often as he would have liked, and this was as good an opportunity as any. Dean had left angry; again without Sam really understanding why. 

"I don't get my thrills from torture, I'll have you know. But I _am_ going to enjoy him. Thoroughly. I think he can take a little rough handling." 

He's not wrong, and Sam feels another frisson of excitement as a calloused hand pushes up his shirts over his head and down to tangle in his arms and left there. He breathes hard through his nose as he's then pushed forward - for a moment he thinks he's going to fall, and with his hands tangled behind his back he'll be unable to catch himself - but a strong arm catches him around his middle as Balthazar presses himself against Sam's back and lowers his upper body to the floor. 

"There, all quiet and bound, just how I want you", he murmurs into Sam's ear, and then abruptly lets go. Sam tries to relax in the uncomfortable position. He wonders briefly if Balthazar finds his voice as grating as Cas does, but the sudden feeling of Balthazar's hands exploring the front of his jeans distracts him from the fleeting thought. 

"He's already excited, the little reprobate!" 

Balthazar sounds more satisfied than condemning, so Sam just relaxes into the touch, revelling in the physical pleasure of hands touching him, gripping him through his jeans. He wants Balthazar to hurry up and get him naked. He's hard enough now that the jeans are chafing and uncomfortable, so he tries to convey his thoughts to Cas, who kneels in front of him, but he only fastens those clear, impassive eyes on him and betrays no understanding. So instead, with an effort, he inches his knees a little further apart. 

"And eager, I see. I like him, may I keep him?" 

"No." 

Cas is brief and to the point, as always. He grips one of Sam's shoulders hard, but Balthazar is finally unbuttoning Sam's jeans and pushing them down, even pulling one of his legs out of them so that he can spread himself even more. He's going to get a burn on that knee. When Balthazar's hands squeezes his ass, he angles his hips to meet him. 

"Completely filthy, isn't he?" 

Cas doesn't answer, and Sam is just impatient to be touched. His body is tense with want, his cock is hard and probably leaving wet traces on the floor right now, and the thick leather belt wet from his saliva. With his eyes he tries to beg Cas again to do something, but it's hard from the bad angle on the floor. He may imagine the quick swallow, but the warm, slick fingers down his cleft is very real, and he groans out loud to show his appreciation. 

"Have you done this before, I wonder? There's no question that you want it now, all moans and body on display for us. Shall I fuck you hard and leave you wet and ready for my dearest friend to shove in easily and use you just as you deserve? Should I even care whether you come or not?" 

Sam hopes he will, although he'll probably come anyway, as long as Balthazar actually fucks him. He's not used to being touched where Balthazar's fingers now caress him roughly, but his body responds to it quickly and intensely. He wonders how it will feel if Cas were to fuck him after he comes, all wet and relaxed. Perhaps he'll get hard again from it. 

"I think he likes the thought. And so do you." 

Sam can't concentrate on Cas right now, because Balthazar's fingers are finally breaching him, first one, and then a second slick and warm finger, concentrating his whole world on the feeling in his ass, heat pulsing in his body, making his the swell of his cock even heavier. He keens desperately through the leather in his mouth, trying to puch back to intensify the feeling even more, distantly hearing a satisfied chuckle behind him, the now iron hard grip on his shoulders the only thing that anchors him. 

"He's almost ready. Though I could probably just shove in right now and he'd enjoy it anyway, the filthy thing", Balthazar continues delightedly. 

A third finger is stretching Sam now, pushing rhythmically against his muscles, making him desperate. His body is hot and wanting, lost in physical pleasure. His skin and tight and sensitive, his face burning hot pressed against the floor, his ass squeezing around those skilled fingers, sending hot pulses of pleasure throughout his body, his cock hard and aching, his balls heavy between his legs. 

"Dearest... my dearest. Castiel." 

Sam hardly hears Balthazar's words, because now the fingers are slowly withdrawn, and he holds his breath in waiting for what he knows is coming. A brief rustle of clothes as Balthazar gets himself ready, and Sam thinks Cas' eyes are probably no longer on him, and then he feels the hot, thick pressure against his hole and tries his best to relax. It's large, it feels so much larger than the fingers, moving slick and filling him slowly, slowly. He wants to open his mouth and pant, instead he bites down hard on the belt, wetting it with his saliva, feeling his cock drool as liberally as his mouth on the bare floor beneath him. 

"Exquisite." 

Balthazar's voice is strained, but Sam doesn't care, wants movement, pressure, and his wish is granted almost immediately. Balthazar pulls out almost as slowly as he pushed in, sinks into him 

again, and again, and again, faster and faster, making Sam pant through thick leather, making him try to meet every movement, asking wordlessly to be filled, hole pleasurably stretched and aching. He feels hands on his hips, the grip forcing the rhythm faster, the cock filling him and filling him, the strained groans coming from behind him as well as from his own mouth now, and his balls tightening, drawing up as he comes closer and closer. Then, a hand on his cock, spreading the wetness from the tip, firmly pumping him quickly in rhythm, and then he's coming, pulsing wet, slick come on the floor, muscles squeezing the cock inside him, and he lost his grip on the belt in his mouth when he cries out in time with every burst of come hitting the floor. 

"You were.. damn, you were made for this, you were.." 

Balthazar kept driving into him fast and heavy as Sam relishes the aftershocks, and then he's pressing himself as far inside as he can get, cock pulsing and filling Sam with warm wetness, slicking his insides and leaking slowly from his hole when Balthazar pulls out. 

"Your turn." 

Balthazar sounds relaxed and satisfied, much as the feeling thrumming through Sam's body. He has no objection to Cas taking his pleasure too, and it seemed Balthazar wants to watch him do it. He tries to lift his hips from where he had collapsed after Balthazar had pulled out, but his limbs don't obey him. 

"You'll have to hold me up." His voice is hoarse. He looks up to see if Cas has heard him, but he has already moved, and all Sam sees is a glimpse of trenchcoat and all he hears is Balthazar's low chuckle. 

"Want me to gag him again?" 

There is no answer, but Cas must have shaken his head because there's no other movement but a different set of hand on his hips lifting them from the sticky floor, canting them in a more convenient angle. Then another heavy cock is resting against his opening, sliding through the slick wetness in his cleft, catching at the relaxed hole, beginning to push in. 

He's still loose and relaxed from Balthazar, slick and wet, the sensation of Cas pushing into him strange but pleasant. The feeling of Cas' clothes against his bare skin makes him shiver even though he isn't cold, and when Cas pulls out and drives back in hard, he groans. Cas stills momentarily, and then pushes more aggressively, once, twice, three times, and then Sam feels more slickness spreading inside of him. When Cas pulls out, more of it leaks out, and Sam collapses back onto the floor, not caring about the mess beneath him. He's sticky all the way down his thighs anyway. He'll need a shower.


End file.
